Devil in Middleton
by Tarl Zaralka
Summary: Summary inside but the first Ch. won't be posted until later. Also I'm Appalled that you can't choose Nevan as a character but you can Choose Agni and Rudra since there will be some Ron/Nevan and others with a minor harem.
1. Beggining

Well I found this on my flashdrive and I was bored so I'm revising it since it was written when the second game came out but then again there never was a second Devil May Cry game and also to my knowledge I've yet to see a Kim Possible/DMC crossover. This is just the summary and I should be done revising it by next week and post it the day after I post Shinobi of Pandora.

Summary:

Ron has been dating Kim since there second year in highschool and on there 1 year anniversary he thought it nice to surprise her but the surprise is on him when he walks in on her having sex with Josh Mankey, running down stairs only to find the looks on her parents faces he finds out they knew all along and didn't tell him. Distraught Ron goes to the only person he could talk to, his Uncle Dante who owns a shop Jersey. After a year working with his Uncle and learning of the heritage his Mom never wanted him to know of and gaining the sword of his deceased Uncle Vergil he sets off on his own and opens up a shop in Middleton where demons are continuing to appear and where he finds two objects thought lost to Dante for 20 years. How will Middleton and Kim handle this new Ron and why does Rufus seem more hostile and are his eyes...red?

**Chapter 1**

**No Title**

Ron walked towards his next class in Middleton High lost in thought remembering the day he learned he would have to return to this hell hole. Ron suddenly stopped '_Wait, I'd actually prefer a hell hole to this place, at least I'd get to kill something and I wouldn't have to see Her_'. He continued walking as he stopped at his locker and remembered the conversation he had with Dante.

**Flashback**

"**Why can't you go," Ron yelled at his Uncle. Said Uncle was a tall well built man with stark white hair the same color as Ron's was now. He wore leather pants with black leather biker boots unzipped and the legs of the pants tucked into them. He also wore a red leather coat with a dual pistol holster on his back and a broadsword that had a handle and guard that appeared to be made of bones from demons. His hair was shaggy and unkempt**

"**For two reasons actually my dear little nephew," he responded as Ron growled. Ron was dressed similarly except his was more royal blue his long white hair reached to his shoulder blades and was in a ponytail. He had a Katana in his hand. The sheath was blue and the swords guard was gold, the handle was wrapped in white with hints of blue sticking out, if one were a sword collector they would say the sword looked beautiful and well kept. **

"**The first reason is that Lady and a few other demonically sensitive beings have noticed a rise in demonic energy around that area and two is I want you to set up a shop while your there and before you complain Lady will be going with you and also as a favor to me at least try to reconcile with your parents and that Bitches parents. You don't have to speak to her at all but at least talk to her mom and dad." He finished looking at his nephew in the eye.**

"**Fine I'll go as long as Lady goes with me and as long as I get to choose which weapons I get to take," he finished with a maniacal grin and a loud laugh as his Uncle groaned.**

**Flashback End**

Now here he was the end of school walking towards his locker a slight grin on his face remembering the weapons he got to take besides Yamato and Lies and Deception his two pistols modeled after Dante's Ebony and Ivory, he chose Lucifer, Cerberus, Nevan, Pandora, Kalina Ann (since Lady was here with him), and Gilgamesh since in Ron's exact words "Beowulf is a pompous ass who doesn't shut the hell up" he would have taken Agni and Rudra but they annoyed him when he and Dante helped out Nero with the whole Order of The Sword incident.

As he git closer to his locker he noticed Josh was there seemingly waiting for him. As his hand touched the lock Josh spoke up.

"Hows it feel to know I boned your girlfriend while she was still dating you loser?" At this everyone around them froze and looked towards Ron and from his position he could see Kim trying to push her way through the crowd, '_probably trying to talk to me... Again_' he thought.

"I don't know **_Monkey_** how does it feel to get intimate with a locker?" He asked with feigned innocence, and as soon as Josh uttered the word "What" Ron had grabbed his head and slammed the door of his locker into his face. Josh immediately crumbled to the ground holding his bleeding nose as Ron knelt down to whisper into his ear. "I've been trained to kill and I can kill you and leave no trace, so you best remember that Mankey or else I **WILL **fuck you up so god damn quick. Oh and to let you know that I may not be the one to kill you if it does come to that, Rufus has killed almost as much as I have so don't fuck with us." Ron slowly stood up and walked outside to his Kawasaki Ninja and drove off towards his shop.

**With Kim**

Kim looked on with shock as her lifelong friend Ron slammed the locker door into her ex Josh, she wondered what happened to him that year he left after he walked in on her and Josh having sex. Seeing Ron again after so long and how he seemed to have matured brought back feelings she hadn't had since he left. Of course she knew it was her fault and that she was wrong for cheating on him but her pride and ego won out, she was Kim Possible she can do anything and she always saved the world from major threats.

She quickly left school and headed to Bueno Nacho fully believing in her mind that he would go straight there. Yet unfortunately for her that was not where he was headed.

**With Ron**

Ron had just pulled up to the new Devil May Cry establishment, he opened the doors and walked to his desk and sat in the plush red leather chair. And props his feet onto the desk as Lady enters from the back room clothed and drying her hair obviously having recently gotten out of the shower..

"I thought you were going to talk to whats her name and try to clear everything up," she asks confused as she continues to dry her hair with one hand while picking up a gun magazine and going to the couch closest to the desk.

"I will," Ron replies nonchalantly and shrugs, "besides she still has that tracking chip in me I think and if she really wants to talk then the bitch can come to me." He responded angrily as he pulled out his pistols, one was flat black with a broken heart on the handle and the word Lies under it whereas the second one was a blood red color and had a picture of a mask with the words Deception under it. He began to polish them as Lady spoke again.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you have a tracking chip in you and they could have found you whenever they pleased?" She said shocked and appalled that someone would do that.

"Not really I had Wade make it to where they could only find me if I was within city limits and speaking of which she should be here in about 5 or 10 minutes, and if you want you can stay to watch the show."

Lady nodded in agreement and they began to talk again but this time about which weapons he decided to bring with him, nine minutes later Lady was about to ask him where Kalina Ann was but was interrupted by the door of the building being slammed open by a red haired teen around 5' 5'' with a medium build wearing light green cargo pants and a black shirt that showed off her stomach.

"Ron, why have you been avoiding me all day. All I wanted to do," she was stopped by Ron holding his hand up in a silencing gesture.

"Now that it's quite again what were you asking me Lady," Ron spoke with annoyance written on his face.

"Well I was wondering where Kalina Ann was since it was supposed to be cleaned today," she said as Kim looked on confused wondering who or what Kalina Ann was.

"Well I took her to school with me, remember me and Dante can practically hide anything, why do you want her back right now?"

"Yeah," she said as she got up and walked towards him, "but why did you take her if you already had Lies and Deception with you and I'm sure you had Yamato or ,and heaven forbid, you took Gilgamesh or Cerberus and if things did get hairy you could have used your DT."

"Yeah yeah but after Temen-Ni-Gru me and Dante like to be prepared," he said as a rocket launcher with a blade at the end of the barrel appeared out of thin air scaring Kim and making her get into a fighting stance, both Ron and Lady looked amused at this, "so where is Rufus?"

"Oh hes in the back sleeping," she replied as she grabbed Kalina Ann and walked through the door stopping when Ron told her one last thing before heading through the door completely.

"Remember NO shop talk unless there is a paying customer," he turned to Kim, "you are a paying customer are you not?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No I came to talk to you and to see if we can get Team Possible back together." She asked as she looked down nervously and fidgeted slightly.

"As for being a Team that will only happen if my jobs coincide with yours which I know will since there has been a rise of appearances and don't act as f you don't know what I'm talking about, you may not know what they are but there has been a rise here. As for talking, well 'chuckle' you can talk all you want but I'll choose if I want to listen," he said as he look her straight in the eye. Around this time Lady came back into the room with Rufus on her shoulder to make sure no fights or deaths break out, Rufus tho only glared at his surrogate brothers best friend and past flame. Lady sat down on the couch she previously occupied dressed ready for a fight. (Basically the same thing she wore in DMC 3)

"Well can we at least start over, I know it wasn't right of me but we never did anything fun as a couple all we did was see some movies and go to Bueno Nacho a lot, but I want us to start over and see if we can work our way back up again." She asked hopefully looking Ron in his eyes.

"No," he stated simply before going into an explanation, "after that we can never be anything more than friends and I doubt we could be that, the most we may be are acquaintances. Also as I said before I will go on some missions with you but only if it concerns my job, besides you wouldn't approve of my methods. Besides do you know what today its?" She shook her head "No", "Today is the anniversary of when I walked on you getting fucked like some whore by Josh Mankey and I'm going to do what I did that night last year, do you know what that is?" Again a shake of her head no was his answer, "I'm going to get so drunk I can neither see nor stand straight and then I'm going to find a chick bring her back here and fuck her most of the night and then when morning comes I'm going to come into school about 4 hours late looking disheveled and tired because I would have just gotten done fucking her again." By now Kim was in tears at how harsh Ron was speaking but he continued, "**I'LL EVEN TELL YOU WHY I AM GOING TO DO THIS**," His voice took on a demonic tone as he yelled, "**BECAUSE THE ONE PERSON I TRUSTED MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, THE ONE PERSON I LOVED ABOVE ALL OTHERS AND THE ONE PERSON I GAVE MY HEART TOO RIPPED IT OUT AND STOMPED ON IT NOW GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO LEAVE, YOUR NOT HERE TO HIRE US SO LEAVE.**" He finished by pointing towards the door with a pointed glare.

"But Ron I...," Ron quicker than Kim could follow appeared next to her lifted her up and carried her out of the store. "Never come back unless you have business with us or you require our services on a mission or around Middleton, other than that the next time you come here and it isn't for those reasons then I will call the cops." Ron responded angrily before slamming the door.

**The next Day**

Kim sat in her 4th hour that she shared with Ron and true to his word he came in halfway through class disheveled and tired, no one in the class noticed a tear slide down her face as she quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, I hope you all like it. Also I will have a poll on my profile on whether or not Kim should be redeemed later on in the story. Later on the use of the words Whore, Hoe, Bitch, Slut, and a lot of others will be used to describe Kim and depending on how the poll goes Kim will be bashed a lot and also the next chapter will have a big surprise but that's all I'll tell ya.


	2. The First Battle

Well this is the second chapter and regrettably the last chapter I will be able to pump out for any story since I'll be on vacation and spending time with relatives. If I can find the time to write something and post I will but I can't make any promises. Also if anyone didn't read it in the AN of the last chapter, there is a poll concerning this story. I have also decided that this will be a Multi-Crossover between Bayonetta also, who Bayonetta is will be revealed later on in the story.

**Chapter 2**

**The First Battle  
**

The rest of the day continued somewhat better than the day before but there was a tense feeling in the air when Ron and Kim were in the same room and everyone around could feel it. To the classmates every time Kim would glance at Ron she looked like she would cry, for Monique and Felix they wondered what could cause this since yesterday Kim was so excited about talking to Ron after not having seen him for so long and when she got off the phone with her when she arrived at the store he owns she was practically jumping with joy and the most ecstatic she had ever heard her.

As for Ron well he would sit there and ignore her without so much as a look or even acknowledging her existence. It was beginning to bother them and they wanted answers as to why they were both acting as they were. As they both continued through the day they decided it was best to ask Ron directly and after finding out where he was living they were going to head there right after school and demand the answers and whether or not Ron answered they would not leave until there curiosity was sated.

**Devil May Cry**

Ron knew they were still behind him when he walked into the shop, it was the last people he wanted to talk to especially since it was Monique, Felix, and Kim. Today was not his day, he had been feeling an influx of demonic energy since 4th hour and he did not want to deal with this shit now. As he sat down at his desk a plan formed in his mind, if he was able to distract them long enough he could get them to see what his job was, even if it was a risque gamble, and maybe scare them while he was at it.

As if on cue the three walked into the store and stood in front of his desk 2 with angered expectant looks and the third dejected and sad. Throughout it Ron just kept a bored expression on his face as he looked at each of them yet Kim shied away from his gaze. At that moment it was as if the fates intervened as Lady came in through the door behind his desk and froze in her tracks.

Blink...Blink...Blink she looked at Ron then to the three teens and back at Ron, "When have we become a fucking daycare?" She asked the tone of her voice causing the aforementioned teens to flinch.

"We haven't but they could be here for business or to bust my balls." He replied sheepishly. "Yall are here for business right?"

They shook their heads "No". Monique was the first to speak, "We want to know what the sitch between you and Kim is and what do you mean business," she demanded.

"Well if you haven't noticed you're in my business/residence or did you not notice the sign outside that said "Devil May Cry Hand of Sparda", its a big neon red sign you can't miss it."

They looked sheepishly before Felix spoke up next, "What type of job is this and where the hell have you been this past year?" At the question of where the hell he was both he and Lady looked at each other before he chuckled darkly creeping out the three teens.

"Well we are "Hunters" of sorts and we get hired to "Dispose" of dangerous creatures, the original store is in NYC and got destroyed about 4 months after I started working there, and has since been rebuilt but we decided to outsource and open one up here since there has been some recent activity of said "Dangerous Creatures" here. Also two associates of ours live here,."

"So you came back because of Kim?" Monique asked tho immediately regretted it as his normally calm and happy face turned into an intense scowl.

"No I did not come back because of Kim, I already told you why I came back."

"Umm," Kim spoke up shyly, "what kind of creatures do you hunt?" Curiosity laced her every word as she spoke looking him in the eyes the first time since yesterday.

"Rufus get in here," Ron yelled and not ten seconds later a naked mole rat came running down the stairs, the teens could hardly recognize Rufus now since he was now stood at two feet when he was standing on his hind legs.

"Come on buddy I know you felt that just now and you know what that means," Ron said as Rufus nodded his head, "Uh huh".

Ron stood up and went to grab his jacket, "Hold on I'll be right out since it seems they have made their presence known," he said as he walked into the back room Lady following him while the rest looked confused. Two minutes later Ron came out dressed the same without any noticeable differences but when Lady followed they were shocked that she was carrying four pistols two SMGs with blades on the end and a rocket launcher strapped across her back with a foot long blade attached under the barrel.

Ron walked to the desk and opened a drawer pulling out two finely crafted .45 semi automatic handguns, Felix noticed the words etched into the side and asked about them. "Ron, what are the words on the side of your guns and why do you have them?" The question in itself was not unwarranted but the naivety of it especially since Ron had told them that he "Hunted" things.

"Well Felix, this is Lies," he said as he held up the black pistol, "and this is Deception," he continued as he held up the other, "and I use them in my "Hunting" and they are the two ladies you'll always see with me that will never have my kids." Kim flinched as he said both names. "Now lets get to hunting."

**30 minutes later atop Smarty Mart**

"Well here we are and those," he pointed towards the cacophony of creatures that the teens have never seen before, "are Lusts, Gluttony's, and Prides. They are relatively weak demons and oh look they saw us." He finished off cheerfully, "Remember Lady if it looks like I need help then feel free to shoot, I need to get rid of some stress and vent my anger. Now lets see that's five Prides, six Lusts and one Hell Vanguard."

Ron jumped off the building making the teens rush to the ledge looking down as Ron spun upside down in mid air shooting his guns hitting and killing three of the six lusts. He landed gracefully and bounded towards the other two with Gilgamesh appearing and with a cry of "Divine Dragon" launched the last 3 lusts into the air and another cry of "Real Impact" hit and sent them back down to the ground where they were destroyed in an explosion of light and dust.

The for Prides surrounded Ron and before he could react they drove their scythes into his body 1 hit his lung another in his arm and the last two struck true into his legs, his head and shoulders slumped. Up on top of Smarty Mart Kim, Monique and Felix were in hysterics with Kim and Monique crying.

"Showoff," Lady scoffed as she sat down enraging Kim.

"How dare you say that, how dare you not help him. How can you sit there while he gets stabbed and not do a damn thing." She screamed as tears ran down her face.

"Why don't you turn around and pay attention he's not dead now turn your self around and pay attention, he's almost as good if not better than his uncles and he hasn't even needed to use Yamato."

Kim hesitantly turned around only to be greeted to an enraged yell by a very pissed off Ron. "**God dammit, that was my last fucking jacket. You assholes are so fucking dead.**" He yelled as Gilgamesh disappeared only to be replaced by a... Guitar. Kim blinked then blinked again. '_What good is a guitar gonna do?_' she thought.

Ron lifted his head and punched on of the Prides off of him as he began to walk away the other Prides losing their grips. Ten feet away Ron turned around to face them once more but he began to play an eerie melody as bats began to appear out of thin air and dance around him. An ethereal visage of a topless woman wearing a dress also appeared but appeared behind him hugging his body close to hers. At that moment Ron was the maestro and the bats were his band to command. As if on cue the bats as one surrounded the remaining Prides electrifying them ending their existence slowly and painfully.

The last enemy who had stayed back and watched the fight began to move slowly towards Ron as if stalking him. Ron took notice and used dash to quickly get to his enemy and swiped at the Vanguard but at the last second it disappeared and reappeared behind him slashing at his back making him cry out in pain. This method of attack went on for several minutes and sensing no other option Ron quickly went into his Devil Trigger mode.

Ron's devil trigger was a truly gruesome sight to behold if you were not used to seeing it. He gained a foot in height with what looked to be armor molded onto his body It was blood red with purple veins of light running between where the pieces of "armor" met. His head was truly gruesome it looked like a skull with a crown of interlocked blades and two foot long horns sticking from his forehead. On his back was a pair of black wings with blood red tips that spanned 12 feet when fully opened.

Kim, Monique, and Felix could on look on with horror written on their faces as their friend had before their very eyes turned into a monster. "**Rufus,"** Ron yelled from bellow as Rufus jumped off of the building next to his friend, "**I'll need your help since I wanna finish this quickly and I have already used too much energy.**"

Rufus nodded his head and turned into a glowing ball of light that shot into Ron's hands, as the light died down there was an archaic dagger a foot and a half in length with a curved tip and spikes lining the back. The hilt looked to be the skull of a rodent and the handle looked to be made from a spine.

"**Mucro of Cruor,**" he cried out and he ran the blade along his palm and slashed at the Vanguard.

For five seconds the Vanguard stood there before the bottom half of its body bubbled and exploded sending the creature falling to the ground cracking and destroying the concrete underneath it. Ron quickly ended his devil trigger mode as Rufus reverted to his original form and scurried up his friend to rest on his shoulder. As Ron walked away something he never thought possible happened, the Vanguard spoke!

"_**Little Devil, you may have killed me but even as we speak Mundus is growing stronger. He has pawns all around this state and when they summon him he will destroy everything you hold dear before destroying you and RULING THE WORLD.**_" The Vanguard yelled the last part out.

"I've already had what I held dear taken from me so let me tell you something," he replied calmly while dashing towards the building everyone was on and then using sky star and air hike to get on top of it. When he got there he pulled out his pistols as a red glow began to form around them.

"My pistols Lies and Deception," he said as the glow got stronger, "they are reminders of how I came to be and what I have given up to get where I am now," the glow became even stronger, "but after a year it makes me laugh because when you get Lies," he pointed Lies at the Vanguard, "and Deception," the other was raised, "and put them together **YOU GET HEARTBREAK AND BETRAYAL.**" He yelled as he fired each handgun forty times, the energy contained in the pistols exploded outward and as each bullet hit a small explosion occurred as he continued yelling. The trio of teens looked at him in awe, fear, and sadness whereas Lady looked at him in a new light, she knew he still hurt from Kim's betrayal but to still be this sad was unexpected considering he acted like a mixture of Dante and Nero. It was then that she decided she would help him get over his pain any way she could.

The spot where the Vanguard lied was covered in smoke and as the smoke cleared from the blowing of the wind a crater 10 feet wide and 16 feet deep took its place on the ground. Ron turned around and was about to speak before Monique uttered one word that made him freeze "Monster" she looked at him with fear, more fear than he had ever seen.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe I should have let them kill everyone and go on a rampage, How does that sound." After he spoke he disappeared off the building and walking back to the store to catch up on some sleep.

Well that's the newest chapter, it's my first time ever writing out a fight scene so I'm sorry if it's too short or not good enough. I'll be working more on fighting scenes this summer so they will hopefully be up to snuff. Well I have a poll on my profile that I hope more people vote in, I have some ideas on how the story will go. Also I wont be updating any stories for about 2 week after I post this since I have to go visit my Mom in Oklahoma. Also look on my profile for a challenge.


	3. Notice

As of right now all of my stories are on hiatus, a mixture of bills and school combined with work this past year has been keeping me away from writing. I am truly sorry but hopefully in the next three months I will be back to writing.

Tarl Zaralka


End file.
